Spider-Man: Fallen (Annual)
by Mezazra
Summary: Coming off a twelve year hiatus join Spider-Man as he teams up with the new FF to uncover the mystery that is the identity of a new villain going by the name Reaver. The heroes follow the trail of destruction left in the wake of this enigma as he murders some of the worlds greatest heroes including the death of Superman. You won't believe the end of this one folks. (August)
1. One bad day

**I've been writing on this everyday this week please appreciate that. Now then let me set up the world. It's a mix world full of comic book characters co existing. Gotham and Metropolis are basically extra parts of New York City. So metropolis is a man made island City off the coast of new york and Gotham is on the opposite side on some land but they're all just treated as new york. (If you didn't know Gotham and Metropolis are New York i know it's stupid)**

New York City was literally being beaten senseless by a freak hurricane. It started forming yesterday and was already a category five and today the city was trying to weather this. Not even Storm of the X-Men could turn back or even control this system. It seemed to be an act of God. None of this bothered the occupants of a particular warehouse in the city. It was just a random warehouse full of vampires by the way.

The reason many of the occupants weren't bothered by the freak storm was because they were too busy being bothered by the day walker himself Eric Brooks better known as Blade. He was regarded these days as the vampiric God of Death. The vampires own Grim Reaper.(canon blade is actually on par with Thanos in power bet you didn't know that)

The vampire hunter wasn't alone either he was with his daughter the quarter vampire and twice as powerful Fallon Grey. The family was doing what they do best kill vampiric scum. They were being surrounded when all of a sudden lightning flashed up in the sky and the glass ceiling caved in as a figure descended. As it was falling it performed a perfect copy of devil may cry's Dante rain shower. The figure while spinning fired off shots in all directions from his two handguns before landing.

Let me reverse for a second for you. If you were to freeze frame or just slow down time you would notice that not only was the figure preforming the rain shower but additionally the figures bullets behaved more like the bullets from the movie wanted. They continually curved striking and seemingly killing every vampire in the room excepting the day walkers.

Now let's resume from when the figure landed. He stayed posing for a second very low to the ground with his guns pointed to either side of him as if he was taking a bow. On top of that he had a scythe on his back. At least it looked like a he to Fallon anyway. He looked up and Fallon couldn't see a face. His clothes were pitch black.

It kinda reminded Fallon of the symbiote that Rogue used since Spider-Man left it to her. No one had seen him in years. However unlike any symbiote there seemed to be this impossible black shadow or smoke infinitely coming from his clothing which included a two tail coat much like the character Dante. This smoke shrouded his face so that he was unrecognizable. Taking a very close look with her vampiric eye sight Fallon still couldn't see his face but she did notice one thing he was wearing a mask around his face for even further secrecy and this mask was also giving off the same smoke aura.

However her father recognized the person immediately by his smell alone and he promptly spoke out at the figure "YOU"

The figure responded "Me" before opening fire on the duo with his two handguns. Blade and Fallon responded each with inhuman speed pulling out two sub machine guns. The bullets from both parties colliding in mid air with the figures bullets. It's here that blade recognized the projectile from the figure was red in color. He wondered what kind of bullets he could be using.

It became obvious to Blade quickly that this guy wasn't going to run out of bullets. They had to be magic guns because while Fallon and blade were running low this guy's PISTOLS were still firing even though guns that size should have run out a long time ago.

It also became apparent that this was going nowhere real soon. The figure thought so too and when Blade and Fallon ran out of bullets the figure put up his guns and pulled out his scythe from his back. He was kind enough to wait for Fallon and her father to pull out their Japanese swords before surrounding him. He even let them make the first move however he perfectly parried both.

Spinning his scythe in a manner that made Fallon believe the weapon was an extension of himself ,like any skilled person should use their weapon according to her father, no matter what blade or Fallon did the figure stopped their strikes perfectly almost like he could see the future.

After a moment Blade kicked things up a notch by increasing his speed to levels that would remind you of the flash. Soon enough Fallon did the same but still the figure was parrying them. Most terrifyingly as vampires it took a shit ton to tire them out ,in fact Fallon had never seen her father get tired, however Blade's daughter noticed that he was sweating.

Not only that but he was panting. If Fallon was more seasoned she would have noticed that it wasn't that they were being parried by the figure but rather both herself and her father were trying to keep pace with this figure.

"Alright I've had enough" the figure said before doing a massive spin with his scythe around his body that sent both vampires flying away.

It was here that Fallon noticed all the cuts on her and her father's body. The figure had been able to slip past their guard.

'Who is this guy!?' she wondered. He stabbed the ground with his weapon before smoke pooled and then extended from his body. From the smoke emerged a wicked looking Japanese sword but seemingly older than the classic kitana design.

"Blade did you notice it?" The figure asked but at my father's silence he continued. "What happens when a vampire dies and I mean truly dies?" His voice oozing a snaky creepy quality to it.

"They turn to Ash" Before both my father and my eyes bug out. This room was full of vampires but none of their bodies burned away after they were struck by the figures red bullets. After taking a look around the girl in the room notices that the vampires were behaving more like zombies as they rise to their feet.

But that's where the comparison ends as the group make make a dash for her in their vampiric speed. While Fallon was preoccupied dealing with the now undead undead Blade using his full speed clashed swords with the figure.

The two were trading blows in the middle of the rain from the broken ceiling. At one point the shockwave from their swords clashing created an open space in the rain before resuming it's fall.

The two pulled out pistols aiming it at the other point blank. Before they unloaded their bullets into each other. It seemed like they both tanked hundreds of rounds. They didn't once let up on their sword lock either. Soon enough their was a pause in bullets Blade bleeding red the figure oozing black. Soon enough the figure's wounds all disappeared as if he never had them.

"What's all this about?" Blade asked him. Before he could answer he disengaged their sword lock and with agility the likes blade had only seen from Spider-Man when he was alive backflipped repeatedly away. As he did so the vampire drones backed off Fallon allowing her to regroup with her father.

Just then another figure fell from the hole previously made by the first figure and this one was unmistakenably female. She landed next to the scythe and ripped it out of where it had been imbedded in the concrete floor.

"Thanks for holding it for me" she cocked her hips to the side while looking at the Carnage of the warehouse. "I see you've been busy."

"Report" the figure said to her without taking his eyes off of Blade.

"Dracula's dead just as you ordered boss. Wasn't nearly as tough as you made him out to be." The first thing Fallon noticed was that this girl seemed way more talkative than the figure. Additionally she was very beautiful in the face with her black hair and asian features. Or were they Indian? Pakistani? Russian maybe? No matter what Fallon did she couldn't remember this girl's face. The final thing she noticed was what she said. She had killed Dracula himself! And with ease if she were to be believed.

"Good work Reaper we're pulling out." With that they both turned around to leave before the boss guy stopped. His kitana was in it's sheathe be he didn't seem to have a place to put it so he just carried it around. "I would put up your defensive stances if I were you"

"Oh shit!" Reaper exclaimed before turning into a red mist.

"I can't really control my speed when I really cut loose" the figure said.

That was their only warning. In a move that would make anyone that has played UMVC3 think of the character Vergil also from devil may cry the figure disappeared and in his place all Fallon noticed was pain. She could see shockwaves in the air and she could see scratches popping up everywhere. She also noticed one other thing in a brief glance she could see the figure's hair was white in color.

When the figure reappeared he said a few words "How boring" while sheathing his sword in it's scabbard.

"I think he expected you two to at least be able to block some of that." Reaper said having resolidified.

It was here that Fallon noticed that her father and herself were covered in cuts and bleeding with no signs of healing. In fact Fallon couldn't even move but she noticed that the other vampires were Ash now.

"We were here to kill off all the vampires that are loyal to Dracula and the big vamp himself. You too were just caught in the cross fire so sorry for that." Reaper says looking down at me. Fallon can't help but hate that she can't move.

"What are you?" Blade says despite the fact that he can't move and is both helpless and in no position to demand knowledge but in his creepy voice the figure does reply.

"Reaver"

(Twelve years ago. The day of Spider-Man's disappearance.)

Peter Parker was in a somber mood. After what happened yesterday you would be too. It was worse than what some of the other versions of himself had gone through. Worse than the time Aunt May was shot in 616. Worse than the days after Gwen Stacy's death too. Yesterday had been absolutely horrible for Peter Parker.

Right now Peter was on his way to visit the fantastic four ,he had promised to have breakfast with them today, even though he didn't want to. Peter tried to be a man of his word like his Uncle before him.

'Lot of good that does me.' Peter thought bitterly.

Eventually he made it to the large building with the name of Baxter. He had walked there in the rain no umbrella. He was in that bad of a mood.

Once inside he was rushed up to the penthouse by the doorman where he was greeted by two of his favorite things in the world ,the children Richards, Franklin and Valeria. Just seeing the two of them get excited usually could put him in a good mood. Not today however.

They rushed up close to him and hugged either side of him. Ya know how children can sometimes sense when something wrong and usually try to cheer you up in whatever way they know how. Well Pete understood and appreciated the gesture but this wasn't gonna work this time. He was just that sad and despaired today.

Seeing him like that Susan and Reed got concerned. Glancing at each other they had one of those husband/wives wordless conversations. They shooed Franklin and Valeria away before they gave all their undivided attention to Peter ,and for Reed that was a testament to how serious the situation was, however they didn't say anything. They didn't even know where to begin in the first place.

After a long silence it was Peter who spoke up. "I don't think I'll ever have children I mean I wouldn't want to bring someone else into the Parker curse. I think I'd make an okay Uncle nah probably just cousin. Yeah not too far away but not too close either."

That was very concerning for the Richards parents for one reason. Just last week Peter had been talking about how he wanted at least three children with Gwen. He was head over heels for that girl. He even talked to Reed about getting married. Reed obviously talked him out of it. He was only sixteen for crying out loud turning seventeen next month much too young to get married.

"Listen Peter if you need anything you know the FF are here for you right?"

"Stretch is right webs we got your back. Hey next time you have to deal with those punks just call us it'll be clobbering time. I'll even invite Hulk I'm sure he'd enjoy smashing those bastards." Ben Grim said as he entered the room equally concerned as to Peter's mental state after yesterday. Peter even chuckled at the last part of Ben's sentence.

That's when Johnny storm entered the room and upon seeing his superhero best friend immediately went over to him and did the one thing everyone else in the room was trying to be avoid doing. His next words killed whatever life had returned to Peter.

"Listen man I'm sorry about what happened to your Aunt-"

The hot head was cut off by his sister who practically screamed HAVE A LITTLE MORE TACT DUMBASS in the tone of her voice when she said his name and gave him the sister look "Johnny."

The remainder of Peter's visit consisted of the FF, Franklin, and Valeria trying to cheer Peter up to no real success.

(Some time later that day at the headquarters of the X-Men)

The Xavier institute had changed over the years. For starters it wasn't just the Xavier institute anymore. It has evolved over the years into a sort of City for mutants at least the area. You see the school now covered every level of the American education system from pre k to doctorate level college courses.

The Xavier school was actually many schools now. There was the Xavier school which now covered elementary level education. Professor Xavier was still the acting headmaster of the school as well.

There was Ororo middle school which covered the sixth to eighth grades. After that was the Jean Grey academy which covered high school and finally there was Summers University.

Summers University had quickly jumped into the same league as Harvard and Yale in terms of prestigiousness and obviously was mutant friendly. Funny enough the president of the Summers school was none other than Mrs. Summers herself Emma. Jean ran the high school with her husband the wolverine well Logan as her vice principal.

Peter was making his way to Summers University on account of the fact that he graduated there. As an alumni he visited often to hang out with one of his friends or many exes that lived or taught at the place. Today Pete had promised to not only eat with the fantastic four for breakfast but also that he would have lunch with Bobby and Anna Marie. He would be visiting the Avengers for dinner later that day as well.

Peter had graduated with honors from Summers academy with a doctorate in bio chemistry. In fact he was already considered an authority on the subject. And that was only May of this year a few months ago! Probably helped by the fact that he sometimes bounced ideas back and forth with some of the world's best geniuses. He was even the lab assistant of Reed, Tony Stark, Beast himself, and even Lex Luthor at some points in his young life.

None of that mattered to Peter anymore. Not after what happened yesterday. It had left him a hollow man. He was fast with a decision and as the clock ticked the decision was slowly being made for him.

(Cafeteria at Jean Grey academy)

"Look man we're here for you" Iceman said as he, Peter, Rogue, Logan, and Jean sat together eating lunch. After spending the afternoon with Hank McCoy failing miserably to cheer him up Peter decided to eat lunch with Bobby like he actually promised before leaving and so here we are.

"Heh funny that's what Ben said" at Rogue's confused face Peter added "Ben Grim of the fantastic four had breakfast with them"

"Look kid were all wanting to see you because we want to make sure you're okay after a day like yesterday lesser men..." Rather then let that statement finish Wolverine let it hang in the air. Everyone knew what he would have said 'lesser men would have done something pretty stupid'

"Either way Peter you just can't let them win. I know you have till midnight but it'll be okay something will happen." Jean said. Her blood was boiling at the idea of what was happening to Peter yesterday and on top of that the city was trying to crucify him. From what she could figure he couldn't even sure his face around New York without getting someone talking trash to him or worse.

"They won't get away with this Sugah I can promise you that." Rogue added. "And hey everyone knows who the X-Men are having your identity public isn't too bad."

If only she knew. For Peter having his identity known was a nightmare scenario and as of yesterday his face under the mask was public knowledge. It just added to his problems.

"Hey want your suit back I'm sure the power boost will come in handy for next time you go against those losers honey?" Anna Marie asked.

'There won't be a next time I've already made my decision' Peter thought bitterly.

"No you keep it" Peter shot her sad half smile before finishing his sentence. "It helps regulate your powers plus you and Carol look good in Black. Oh come on don't give me that look I know the two of you share it at the same time to help you ya know." At that Rogue blushed a little before thanking Peter for letting her keep his version of the Venom symbiote.

Logan looked up from his lunch confused "No I don't know what does Danvers and Anna do with the suit?"

Peter stood up while exiting and laughing. In the door way he gave Logan a clue by saying "I'll give you a hint you and me caught Nick watching some."

With that Peter left the place before Logan had one word in his head and many images that weren't wanted Hentai.

(At Avengers Mansion)

Peter was in an Avengers conference room for debriefing about yesterday and dinner. After explaining everything people realized that it was eight p.m. and Peter had till midnight.

"Listen Spider-Man we have all of the Avengers internationally out looking for these creeps we'll find them and your Aunt will be safe. Nobody's letting these guys win." Iron Man said after the meeting with the bulk of heroes having already left.

"Hulk smash bad men" the incredible one said trying to convey how upset what happened to Peter was making him.

Hulk had succeeded where everybody else today had failed just saying that had cheered Peter up tremendously. Not all the way obviously but his mood was better than when he woke up this morning.

"You said it big guy." Spider-Woman said.

"Fucking hell Peter why didn't you call for backup." Captain Marvel herself said confused as to why all of the Avengers were being mobilized to help Spider-Man deal with his rogues gallery.

"I know you never liked me Carol that's painfully obvious and you may not have family you give a damn about anymore but I do. So I'd appreciate it bitch if you quit complaining about doing your fucking job and get out there and help find my damn Aunt in the next " taking a look at a nearby v clock on the wall "oh fucking fantastic three hours."

Nothing could have been further from the truth. Carol didn't hate Peter but she had a schoolgirl's way of showing she was attracted to him and today wasn't the day for that type of behavior. Not for Peter at least.

With that he stormed out of the place.

(Watchtower with the Justice league)

Having checked up with the many many geniuses and Superheroes of the JL and letting them know the situation and asking if they figured out a way to help his girlfriend Gwen. But Batman had told him they hadn't figured out a way to help her yet. So Peter planned on spending his last hopeful hour with his only other friend on the Justice league aside from Superman the Martian Manhunter. Everybody else in the JL either hated him, found him annoying, or felt nothing at all towards him.

J'onn was reading his mind to get a feel for his mood and what he saw nearly broke his heart.

(Flashback to yesterday)

A desperate Peter was frantically traveling as fast as his webs could take him. He was searching high and low for the Green Goblin. Why? Because he found a note left to him. A note that was at the home of his Aunt May. Saying only one thing "I have her".

And you all know what that maniac was capable of well so too did Peter. He had been checking all of the Goblin's old lairs and stomping grounds in hopes of finding him. But now he was moving on to Norman Osborn's old haunts.

However in the distance he saw something that he didn't need right now. A group of villains terrorizing times square. With a sigh he made his way there.

"Listen guys I know you enjoy getting to know my fist but I can't right now my fist has a hot date with a goblin so can you guys just give me a pass today." Peter asked the assembled baddies.

With their attention on him they all began circling around him. They consisted of Carnage, Doc ock, Sandman, Kraven, the Lizard, Shocker, Mr. Negative Electro, Mysterio, Rhino, Hydroman, and the Hobgoblin.

Obviously there was a huge fight and in the end Spider-Man won and moved on to fight the Green Goblin right? I mean that's so obviously what I was going for right?

Except this story doesn't start off on a happy note. It all changed when Venom attacked Peter. He hadn't been there before and he was the group's secret ace in the hole. Between him and Carnage and the rest of the villains Peter didn't stand a chance. Soon enough Venom had subdued him and he was wrapped in Black webbing when the screens in Time square filled with the image of the new Kingpin.

No it wasn't Wilson Fisk. Wilson had been killed last year under mysterious circumstances. Even Batman couldn't figure out who did it. However a new Kingpin showed up. He committed more digital crimes but he was just as anonymous. He would hack into computers all over the city and help criminals rob corporations blind. The image he used when appearing on screen was that of a Black Knight in armor with a black crown.

Peter hadn't taken him too seriously but today he was. Right next to his image was his Aunt May bound and gagged. The Goblin didn't have his Aunt the Kingpin did he realized. This was all a trap because no one knew the Kingpin's hideout. He was the perfect person to hide his Aunt with.

But worse still the villains brought out Peter's would have been tomorrow soon to be fiance Gwen Stacy also bound and gagged and she was handled by Carnage. Peter could tell two things immediately that made his mind red with rage and that was one Gwen was naked under the ropes and since she had been brought out Carnage hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Peter was a good distance away from Gwen and Carnage. Clearly they were getting ready to do their villain's gloating routine but Peter could still hear what Carnage was saying. And that distracted him from whatever Otto had to say.

"Can't believe the spider had a woman like you at home wonder what you taste like?" Carnage spoke before using his elongated tongue did two things that had Peter struggling with his bonds. First Carnage licked Gwen's face before using his tongue to go down between her twin valleys and the second thing he licked instead a certain private area. Before recalling his tongue and saying "tasty".

Carnage didn't notice that while he was distracted Peter had broken his bonds and made his way to him. Not only that did he not notice Peter freeing himself but wasn't aware of the punch sent to his face.

What he did notice was Peter dodging one of Otto's tentacles before noticing nothing ever again. You see when Peter dodged Otto ended up impaling Cletus Cassidy and killing him. Served him right if you ask the writer anyway Peter gathered Gwen in his arms before taking off the villains in hot pursuit.

He was trying to make it to Avengers or even Titans Tower hell even the FF would do but he never made it because he was knocked unconscious.

You see when Cletus died the symbiote needed a new house and it chose the closest thing to it Gwen Herself. And she now knew all that Venom knew all that Carnage knew and more importantly all that Spider-Man knew including but not limited to his secret identity. To say ,under the influence of the Carnage symbiote, she was a little pissed was nothing. And so in a fit of rage she hit Peter in the head as he swung in the air. Hard.

He woke up hours later in Oscorp. He could tell immediately by the smell. As he woke up he could see so the villains but only two had his attention first Gwen as a female Carnage and Norman Osborn himself as the Green Goblin (think ultimate comics version)

"Oh good sleeping beauty is awake. How was your nap darling?" Norman asked his horrible breath directly in Peter's face.

Peter however remained quiet his eyes fixated on Gwen. In fact shocker was clearly flirting with her. He even put his hands on her ass. Naturally the symbiote responded by shooting out spikes from that particular ass cheek impaling his hand before retracting into her. The whole time she looked calm with her arms folded under her breasts. Peter got the feeling Gwen wasn't actually insane. At the very least not the same kind of insane as Cletus Cassidy.

Norman noticed what Peter's attention had been on. "Aw what she got that I don't have" he stuff before Goblin laughing. "You have experience with symbiotes you know how they work. She agreed to our plan. Imagine that your own girlfriend betraying you."

"You betrayed my trust first bug boy remember that" Gwen said from her spot.

"And what plan is that?" In be an eerily calm voice. This unnerved some of the assembled villains.

"Oh come on Peter where is that famous Spider-Man wit. Where's the jokes love spewing so much. Where are they?" Norman said before laughing like an idiot.

In this moment Peter heard a familiar voice.

"What's in here babe?"

"A surprise sweetheart."

In that moment a doorway opened up from behind Peter and Pete heard glass dropping. Peter was strapped to perhaps an experimentation table. So he was able to lift his head and see that it was Mary Jane with a horrified look on her face. But what horrified Peter was that Harry was smirking behind MJ while looking directly at him.

Here Peter noticed that there were cameras pointed at him in the room before his attention was returned to Harry.

Harry decided to kill the confusion in the room.

"Yeah Pete this was all me. With what I have planned I knew I needed to get rid of the most competent heroes. You, Superman and Batman. We'll move on to them after we're done with you."

"So you plan to kill me and then them good luck killing a Kryptonian then" Peter taunted just a little.

"Kill you hell no. You're my brother fuck dude that's not what I'm planning on doing. As you can tell with my involvement it was easy catching Aunt May all it took was me slipping something in her tea when I went to visit her and a little note. With Dad's criminal connections it was easy enough to hand her over to the Kingpin. He was all for helping take you down. You know he still thinks you killed his dad. Getting everybody else was easy enough we all want you out of the picture.

You have to believe me when I say this Gwen becoming Carnage was not something I saw coming but hey bonus."

"So what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm giving you a choice. You know I love you like a brother so option one join us. I would love nothing more than you being by my side when I conquer this city. Between you and me we could rule the world.

Option B you leave New York by midnight tomorrow. If you do I'll release Aunt May but you can't come back to this city for any reason."

"And if I choose neither?"

"There is no neither if you don't choose you'll find Aunt May dead tomorrow."

"You're bluffing" Peter gritted out.

At this Harry smirked "I have this room rigged with explosives. If my dad so much as tries to leave this building the bombs go off dropping a building on him. He's my Dad you think I won't kill YOUR Aunt May. Please the only person I won't kill is you bro but can you live with even one death on your hands?"

"I'll never become a killer." Peter said defiantly.

"How disappointing" Harry said with actual sadness on his face. "I guess this is the last time we'll ever see each other bro. Carry on with the plan and let him go." Harry said as he gathered MJ in his arms who had long ago fainted before he left. Come tomorrow she would think the whole thing a dream.

Oh the plan? It was Peter being unmasked on live TV before being beaten unconscious by every villain present including Carnage herself.

(Flashback end)

'So to recap you have until midnight today to find your Aunt or leave New York forever' Martian Manhunter surmised after looking over every bit of yesterday even the parts Peter couldn't say out loud since his Spidey suit was bugged and the villains were listening. He had only one order not to let anyone know of Harry's involvement but J'onn knew and by extension so did the Justice league even though none of the other teams knew.

"Wow J'onn time sure flies." Taking a look at the clock J'onn could see that it was eleven one hour till midnight. He also watched Peter limp away to one of the teleporters. "Just send me back to New York J'onn. I want to do the last part myself."

"I will do what I can to find your Aunt Peter." J'onn said before thinking 'Sad that cerebro can't be used to find her.'

(Back in New York)

( **Insert Short Change Hero-The Heavy** )

Peter wasn't saddened by the fact that he had to leave New York behind. He want saddened by the fact that he was betrayed by his best friend and also his girlfriend. At least MJ didn't seem to be in on everything. Well before he fainted. He wasn't that he had his identity plastered all over the news and internet or even that he got his ass beat senseless for all to see. No the thing that saddened Peter the most was that he failed.

We all know how Peter takes failure so imagine failing everyone in one day. He tried to protect his Aunt instead her life was in danger. Who knew if Harry would tell her what was really going on. It may be that tomorrow she comes home hoping to see her nephew but never being allowed to. She may end up dying without ever being able to see Peter again. It was crystal clear part of the conditions Norman had left him before letting him leave their lair. He couldn't contact his Aunt even after they let her go. Peter thought on all this as he made his way up the stairs.

They left him one Avenue leave New York and never return. Peter was planning to take it a couple steps more. Come tomorrow or well at a decent time later today the world would know Spider-Man's decision to the villain's ultimatum.

Peter Parker was at a bus stop thinking about his career and just life in general in New York. He thought about where he was going next. He didn't have any real plans just knew one thing he had to get out of New York by tonight.

So once he climbed those stairs he made his way to the back of the bus. He had purchased a ticket for a one way trip to Houston Texas to get as far from New York City as possible. Who knew if he stopped at just there. Once outside the city Peter looked back out over New York his former home tears falling.

(Twelve years later)

Joker was pretty bored these days. About two years ago crime had gotten so bad that Batman had abandoned Gotham. The entire area had been blockaded and the criminals left to do whatever. Joker liked to call it Arkham City after his favorite crazy house ,Was loads easier to break out of than main New York City's Ravencroft asylum, and joker was the king of the city.

"You're going to learn what happens when you try and cheat the joker." joker had one of his goons ,and soon to be former goon, tied up. You see this particular chap had failed to do something and well the joker wasn't as forgiving and Emperor Palpatine. "In fact this reminds me of a joke. Why did the chicken cross the road." At the goons silence ,and probably because he was tied up and his tongue had already been melted thanks to some acid, joker continued "Because it was trying to commit suicide" with that joker busted out laughing like the maniac he was. How on Earth did he find shit like they funny no one would ever know cept his cum dump Harley Quinn.

While the joker kept laughing he suddenly stopped. And frowned at the poor guy and his jovial voice was gone. Dropping it a few levels he said. "You know you're no fun that was gold. Perhaps you need a better head."

For the next several painful moments the goon had to feel the horror that is having his head Sawed off without the ability to scream or do anything about it.

Smiling at his handy work joker picked up the head and started using it like a puppet moving it's lips and using what he thought was a funny voice.

In that moment Reaper and Reaver entered Jokers office room full of other crazies he kept in his employ. A bunch of them were off in the corner taking turns at riding his Harley.

"You failed me clown." Reaver said in his raspy voice.

"Don't give me that BOSS I sent a guy who was perfectly capable of getting the job done it's not my fault he lost his head" at that joker gestured with the still bleeding head in his hands at the same time before busting out laughing again.

Reaver remained silent. The silence from Reaver made joker quiet down as well.

"Perhaps I should bring your nightmares to life" Reaver simply stated in that same calm and creepy voice.

To every readers surprise the sheer overwhelming evil coming off of Reaver reached deep past joker's insanity and reached his heart gripping it in fear. The first time the Joker had ever felt fear since becoming insane was meeting this entity. He had been a loyal servant. Hell this guy's plan was in line with joker's own but that didn't stop him from being scared shitless of the guy.

Reaver walked behind the clowned Prince of crime before putting his hands on the joker's shoulder and whispering in his ear. "How would you like me to make your nightmares of being forgotten a reality? Or worse how would you like me to make you SANE again? What would the ghosts of your wife and child think?" Forcing joker to face his shadow oozing face he continued. "You know that I can after all look what I did to Victor zasz before killing him. You were there you know what I'm capable of."

Joker gulped as beneath the smoke shrouding Reaver's face he could see the entity's eyes glowing blue and getting brighter by every second until the snake slits beneath became obvious.

"I want two face dead by tomorrow morning they give you four hours" with that Reaver disappeared as black smoke descending into the ground.

"I'd hurry up if I were you. He has like no mercy in him these days. Kinda surprised he's giving you another shot at this." Reaper said before she too teleported away.

With them gone joker spent a few moments trapped in his fear of being forcibly sane again. The idea of that was pure hell incarnate for him.

(Moments later Orlando Florida)

Susan Storm leader of the Fantastic Four and owner of the future foundations group was on her way back to her hotel. She had decided to go for a walk. She just wanted to be clear her head. She could only take so much of all these science conventions. She was walking under an overpass when she spotted something that reminded her of Peter Parker. He'd be Twenty Eight today actually.

That something was a homeless man living under the stereotypical circumstances you'd imagine a homeless person being in. What made Susan get close to the guy was his eyes. Peter had a particular kind of blue eyes. They were unmistakenable and rather a unique shade from what Susan could remember.

The guy she was looking at had dirty hair grown out wildly. It was obvious he hadn't shaved in who knew how long. His hair color was brown kinda like Peter's when she looked closer without seeming too obvious about it. The guy actually was just pathetic looking. He was staring down at the ground. It was then that ,upon getting a really close look at the homeless man's eyes, Susan recognized the man before asking "Peter?"

 **Fav, Follow, and** **Review.**

 **I've** **dropped a few hints at the identity of Reaver. I can't wait to see the early guesses as to who he actually is and yes he's Vampiric.** **Please review with your guesses i won't actually admit to who he is but hey it'll be fun for me to hear the guesses and Reaver may not be a he fyi.**


	2. New job

**Sorry guys I've been extremely busy lately because i got a new job recently and i can work anywhere from 6hrs a day to 11 hrs a day with no real breaks in those hrs just non stop standing up working anyway I've been trying to acclimate myself to the job these past two weeks so i haven't written much since i got the job however today i plan to write a teaser chapter for Fallen so this story's next chapter as an apology by the end of this week so Sunday i will post the full fallen chapter. So what i post later today after i get off work will be the first scene of the chapter. it's about Reaver and what she's been up to as well as her partner the talkative Reaper. And the rest of the full chapter will be about what Reaver is up to in the present day. It will also reveal who the fantastic four members are since they aren't the original members excepting the team leader Susan and their reaction to Susan bringing Peter back with her to New York. i may explain what happened to Superman and Batman as well but i haven't decided just yet. Anyway laters.**

 **P.s. I've seen infinity war already and i hope you guys remember me too. Please leave a comment letting me know how you feel about this story and my plans and please complain about my busy life while you're at it.**


	3. Infinite problems

**Sorry guys I've been extremely busy lately because i got a new job recently and i can work anywhere from 6hrs a day to 11 hrs a day with no real breaks in those hrs just non stop standing up working anyway I've been trying to acclimate myself to the job these past two weeks so i haven't written much since i got the job however today i plan to write a teaser chapter for Fallen so this story's next chapter as an apology by the end of this week so Sunday i will post the full fallen chapter. So what i post later today after i get off work will be the first scene of the chapter. it's about Reaver and what she's been up to as well as her partner the talkative Reaper. And the rest of the full chapter will be about what Reaver is up to in the present day. It will also reveal who the fantastic four members are since they aren't the original members excepting the team leader Susan and their reaction to Susan bringing Peter back with her to New York. i may explain what happened to Superman and Batman as well but i haven't decided just yet. Anyway laters.**

 **P.s. I've seen infinity war already and i hope you guys remember me too. Please leave a comment letting me know how you feel about this story and my plans and please complain about my busy life while you're at it.**

 **P.s.s. I have a poll up.**

 **I very much did the whole referring to Reaver as a she throughout the chapter on purpose to throw people off. All you need to know is they Reaver is a vampire and a tactical genius.**

Cadavers. You can even say corpses if you want. Lifeless bodies littered the ground on this a asteroid floating in space. The rock was easily the size of a small planet but it traveled though space aimlessly.

The location isn't something you should care about however the bodies are. There were literally millions of cadavers on the ground and their races that of the chitauri and outriders.

But those were not the important corpses. The important ones had the names of Corvus Glaive, Cul Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Supergiant, Black Swan, and Ebony Maw.

Two figures stood in the midst of all this death one standing behind her master was codenamed Reaper. The other woman was standing with one foot on something. This one went by the codename Reaver.

What she was standing on was a defeated Thanos with a pitch sable claymore embedded in his stomach though he was still breathing and even concious.

To add a little insult to injury Thanos was weilding the infinity gauntlet. The fight that just happened was completely one sided and before Thanos could really get his bearings his armies and black order were all lifeless and he himself quickly defeated. Such as the unyielding might of the vampire Reaver.

"Ya know I find you to be a complete idiot. I mean you plan to fix the universe's population problem by killing half of it. For someone to be soooooo intelligent you have no brain use at all.

If you really wanted to fix that problem than you start with the source of the problem. The universe itself. I mean with that little trinket you could make the universe itself have infinite resources, that way no one would ever miss out on anything. There would be infinite wealth, infinite resources, etc.

But no your dumbass thinks let's kill half of everyone. As if they would actually impress death. You don't understand her lazy ass at all if that's what you came up with to impress her by the way.

I must thank you, both of you really. Your deaths will serve the next part of my plans.

Just then the only other living body next to Thanos groaned and it was revealed to be...

"Spoiler alert guys I'm about to be killed and Reaver isn't actually a girl it's-" Wade Winston Wilson tried to say before he was cut off by Reaver.

"Let me ask you something audience how do you kill that which is already dead but also has a healing favor?" Reaver breaks the forth wall too addressing the audience while staring down at Deadpool's defeated body. From his jacket he produces a glowing white orb known as the heart of Osiris.

"The answer you give it life." With that Reaver implants the orb into Wade's body. In that moment his face becomes fixed by this ancient egyptian artifact.

"And then you take it away." With that Reaver rips out the orb from within Deadpool before crushing it in her hands. In that moment the light leaves Wade's eyes.

In a weak voice Thanos mutters the name "Nareau" with rage in his heart.

"Hush up now lovely it's almost over look you've successfully served your purpose she's here." Looking up Thanos could see her his lady Mistress Death.

The Spectre appeared but she said no words. She appeared as a sort of mummy with black bandages but having a beautiful face. Her eyes solid white but they weren't glowing like Reaver's blue. Though she said nothing and was a silent as a grave Reaver could sense an emotion within her. A calm icy rage that would humble even the hulks.

"Seriously it took me butchering your two boy toys to get you to show up? Talk about a lazy ass egotistical bitch. Eh no matter you're hear now." With that Reaver leaned down onto the mad Titan's face. "I hope they remember you."

With that Reaver stands back up straight and then looks Mistress Death directly in the eyes before taking a step his foot no longer raised over Thanos's defeated body. Ending the mad Titan with no chance of a resurrection. His foot touching the ground through the chest and heart of the now deceased god.

Reaper could sense the phantom's rage increasing to new heights however Reaper already knew how this was going to play out.

Reaching into her jacket once again Reaver once again pulls out something. This time it's a white heart. A literal heart.

"This is known as the heart of the infinite. I emptied out all it's previous energy when I used it to kill off all the celestials. And guess what I decided to replace that energy with." Reaver informs Mistress Death.

In the next moment as the Mistress of Death fades away the heart of the infinite becomes black in color as a dark smoke comes off of it. Death itself was just killed by Reaver.

Turning away from where the goddess had been standing and ow facing his companion Reaper. "Do it Reaver commands."

If you were a fly on the wall you would see Reaper reaching out and ripping out Reaver's heart. Next you would see her staring into her blue eyes and for a split second admiring her pale blue skin and white hair. Then you would see Reaper replace Reaver's heart with that of the heart of the infinite. Last you would see the black smoke start to come from Reaver's body infinitely as her aura is completely changed.

Reaver made to leave before she was stopped by Reaper.

"What about that?"Reaper said while gesturing to the infinity gauntlet still attached to Thanos's corpse.

"Hmmmm It might come in handy" With that Reaver picked up the black claymore known as the infinity sword from it's spot as well as lifting the infinity gauntlet.

To be continued Sunday.

 **So you might have missed it but Reaver has a direct connection to the story SSM origins. He or She might have been one of the characters they died. Or maybe they work for one of them. I mean Thanos used his real name. Well one of them anyway.**


	4. Death of Superman

**T** **his one ends sadly just look at the chapter name**.

 **[(Insert Avengers theme song) The one from when Nick Fury is going into the tesseract building.]**

A private jet was landing on the roof of the Baxter building. In it were two individuals. One, a woman by the name of Susan Storm formerly Susan Richards. After the death of her husband she had been forced to harden herself. Both for her kids and herself. Now she led the fantastic four and future foundations. Next to her was a broken man by the name of Peter Parker. Once the world famous Spider-Man now he was a nobody.

She was dressed to impress. She usually dressed extremely conservative with pretty much the only skin you could see being her face and even then the outfits weren't very form fitting. This current dress however was a white skintight one piece that showed off an extra amount of cleavage as well as being cut on the sides to show off her amazing legs. It was almost like she was trying to impress someone specific. That couldn't be the case though as Susan hadn't entertained any suitors since her husband's passing.

As if to polarize, her companion was dressed completely opposing herself. Peter Parker was dressed in an ensemble that was paid for by Susan while they were still in Florida. She had encouraged him to buy anything and the price didn't matter to her. He however didn't buy much just some basic shirts that had various depressing words on them. Aside from the shirts he also picked out several very plain jeans and a plain white sneaker. His entire wardrobe was so basic it was borderline depressing.

At least when she offered dinner that first night together he hadn't gone the cheap route. He ate like a man possessed as well. At night Susan asked him to sleep in the same bed with her. Her excuse being she just wanted to be close to him to make sure finding him was real. He soon found out the real reason she wanted him so close. Susan had placed a barrier around them both so he wouldn't run away in the middle of the night like he planned to do. The following morning they were on her private jet to New York.

Susan had promised him that things had changed for the better and that the problems he left in New York were long gone and he could return. He relented without much prodding. The homeless man was getting decent and free food after all.

Upon landing Susan had expected a greeting but her entire group and secondary family weren't there.

"Come on Peter no one is gonna believe that you're back." Susan said with a smile while tugging on Peter's arm to show him inside.

"I hope you mean back in THIS CITY when you say that I'm back and not anything else." Peter stated in a defeated voice.

At that Susan smile faltered for a split second. Upon finding Peter and informing him of all the changes that had happened in New York City Susan kept saying how great it would be to have him back in the game and that he would be such a great asset to the fantastic four. Her sudden hopes were dashed quickly when Peter informed her that he would never do the "superhero gig" ever again. And his tone on this matter was the first time he showed any emotion besides defeated and the emotion was hate. Not even anger.

When Susan looked into his eyes she didn't see anger at all. She was a woman who turned down the affections of Victor Von Doom even after her husband had passed and Doom had always been the other choice she would have made all those years ago but she still turned him down. In that moment in his eyes she could see it from Doom. Hate. Not aimed at her but aimed at a choice not taken perhaps. Whatever it was it was in Peter's eyes now. A hate so pure it offered no chance of any other option.

Susan simply accepted it. It was Peter's life. At least he hadn't told her to leave him alone. He let her drag him back to New York. He had to know he'd be around heroes. She surmised she'd have to make it painfully clear that heroics we're not to be asked of him. Even heroics by proxy.

Peter had explained to her that it wasn't heroes or what they do that he's begun to hate. It was heroics and himself together that he hated. And who could blame him? He had lost everything important in the world to him in less that three days. And no hero had been able to help. Not even himself.

'Baby steps girl' Susan thought to herself. "Of course Peter I heard you loud and clear. I don't expect you to become a hero again but maybe if you just helped out or even came on patrol once. However I won't pressure you just... Just the invitation is there okay?"

"An invitation to a party that is never going to be used should never be given in the first place." Peter said in a calm and reserved tone.

That said the two made it inside where they were met by the sight of the current fantastic four. The members aside from Susan were She-Hulk, Starfire, and Mr. Miracle. They were sitting around their conference table in front of a giant movie theatre sized screen.

Susan cleared her thought to get the teams attention and the first to reply was She-Hulk.

"Oh hey Suzie how was your science convention thing..." She said without turning around at first as her eyes were on the screen which seemed to be dialing someone. However she eventually did turn around as did the rest of the team. "And whose the homeless looking guy?"

In a presenting manner Susan motioned to Peter saying. "Ladies and Gentleman presenting Peter Parker."

At that name the mood from the other two ladies changed to something akin to anger. That name was a touchy subject in the superhero community and it had been so for years now. It was regarded in a similar light to famous civil rights activists. Perhaps not the same degree as Dr. King but it was still considered a no joking matter as the heroes viewed it.

"What the fuck Susan!? Is this some kind of sick joke?" She hulk said. She was the more upset of the two.

"Agreed that was not funny and is not a laughing matter." Starfire said in a monotone voice but her facial expression showed her building anger.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Susan said next to Peter. She was genuinely surprised by the reaction. These days she didn't really spend too much time socializing so she didn't know the esteem Peter had begun to have in the super hero community after all the feats he had achieved in his day came to light.

"What kind of fucking reaction were you expecting when you try to pull a shitty stunt like this?" At this Shulkie sighed. "What were you thinking girl. And who is this guy really?"

"You know what this was a mistake. Thanks for the clothes and food Sue but I'll get out of your hair." The bearded homeless man said as he turned to take his leave.

Well he would have left if Susan hadn't turned around. "What?! No stay! Don't make me break out the nuclear option?"

At that outburst She-Hulk raised her eyebrow. That voice was familiar but she couldn't place it at the moment.

"Nuclear option?" Peter questioned.

"Yes the nuclear option. I'll call Valeria and Franklin." Susan stated while pulling out her phone holding it up like she was actually threatening Peter.

He narrowed his eyes at her before saying "You wouldn't dare."

At that Susan pressed a button and a conference call was made to her two children.

"Mom I love you but I'm kinda busy right now can I call you back." Franklin and as he answered first.

"Mother my love for you knows no limits but you can't keep calling me like this I'm in college now and-"

Susan cut off her complaining offspring by saying. "I've got Peter here in front of me."

After a couple moments of silence from both kids a bright light filled the room as a much older Franklin appeared in the room next to his sister. Unlike his sister who was still holding her phone Franklin was not.

"Brother how many times do I have to tell you not to teleport me places without warning me first."

Ignoring his sister Franklin asked his mom "Is this him?"

"You can't be taking her seriously?" She hulk outbursted.

Taking a look at she hulk Franklin responded with "You honestly think Mom would joke about something like this?"

At this she hulk paused her outrage and really thought about things. The answer was no Susan wouldn't joke about something like this.

"While I'm skeptical myself there's an easy was to find out if this is actually Uncle Peter or not." Valeria said as she crossed her arms and then shot her brother a knowing look.

"Fine here goes." Franklin said before waving his hand and the gathered onlookers watched as Peter de aged until he was looked twelve years younger.

And sure enough those that knew Spider-Man from before rushed him and pulled him into a massive group hug. Eventually Starfire and Mr. Miracle were dragged into the hug as well. Franklin and Valeria were actually in tears. They had pretty much assumed Peter was dead and yet here he was alive.

This entire time Mr. Miracle aka Scott Free (so unimaginative DC) had been in deep thought. He had been trying to place the name Peter Parker. As you probably predicted he finally placed it during the hug. Spider-Man! He accurately blurted it out and currently everyone in the room was looking at him like he was stupid.

He even started acting like a fan with his excited body language and demeanor. Also the tone in his voice.

"It's just you're THE Spider-Man. There are literally classes on what not to do as a hero centered on you. Well there are actually classes on what to do as a hero based around you as well. Well not Spider-Man as a whole we do still have Ben Reilly out in Baltimore and Kaine Parker in Houston. Oh wait I nearly forgot we have Miles with the Avengers. And most of the Superhero community actually like Ben and Miles more then they did you when you were doing the Spidey thing. But you're the Peter Parker Spider-Man you're the original. They wouldn't even be around if it wasn't for you-"

He would have continued but everyone present could feel the insultive way that Scott was expressing his knowledge on Spider-Man. Especially Peter who interrupted his rant. The FF members knew he didn't mean to be insultive but like he said Peter was the original Spider-Man and he proved it with what he had to say.

"Wait I'm sorry but why do they call you Mr. Miracle?" Peter asked interrupting Scott. "Is it because it's a miracle you're still alive? A miracle you escaped Apokalips? Or is it because since you were trapped you never got bullied for a name like Scott Free. By the way that just means you get imprisoned a lot. That also indicates that you've done something worthy of being locked up. Perhaps it's because it's a miracle you're on the fantastic four since your just a miracle." After this statement Peter ,still looking homeless by the way with his unkept beard, snapped his fingers before smiling brightly.

"I've got it. It's because a guy like you could score a babe like Barda. I mean you HAVE to know she's way out of your league right?" At this Peter's tone dropped from jovial to serious with a hint of anger.

After hearing all this Scott felt insulted and was about to respond when Franklin made him realize how insulting his words had been earlier. After he apologized to Peter and explained that one of Peter's theories was actually something Scott used to prove one of his own to the New gods scientific community and that he was a fan of Peter's work.

After Peter apologized back the Richard children bid their farewells as they had prior engagements but promised to return soon.

With them gone Peter asked to be pointed in the direction of a shower as he wanted to shave his beard since now he could. He was never really a fan of facial hair.

"So what were you guys doing that you couldn't greet me when I returned?" Susan asked in her boss voice.

"Sorry Susan Supes has us on standby apparently it's looking like this Reaver guy is real-" She-Hulk Replied.

"I already said that before remember?"

"I know it's just whoever this guy is he attacked Brainiac and stole something from him. Supes and the League are dealing with the bot now. Apparently he has some kind of female Doomsday on his side."

"And I bet that's making things harder for them. Brainiac and a Doomsday type anything. Definitely a recipe for disaster."

As Susan finished speaking the conference call finally came through and the face of Superman filled the screen.

"Sorry about the long wait guys fight was tough but we managed somehow. Brainiac's been dealt with and the monster is safely in the phantom zone. I called to say the mission was a success. We even managed to pull an image from Brainiac's files of what this Reaver looks like. From what I can tell he's more magic based than anything else."

"Has Dr. Fate or Strange been able to find anything out about this guy." Starfire asked uncharacteristically serious.

"Only bad news apparently something has killed both the Lords of order and the Vishanti. Dr. Strange just called back from his investigation of the breach leaving our universe. Something went into the Dark Dimension and murdered Dormammu. Not only that but his body was found drained of energy. Same as the Lords and the Vishanti. We're theorising that this guy might be one of the elders of the universe."

"Like the Collector or the Grand Master?" Susan asked.

"Well Reaver does mean stealer and so far this guy seems to be stealing people's powers." From Mr. Miracle. "What if stealings just his thing?"

"It also means to tear." Peter said as he just now walked out of the bathroom moments ago and made his way into the conference room. He would have put on clothes but his bags were still on the jet outside and he was afraid he could get locked outside since it took eye scans from Susan to even get into the building.

As the group collectively looked at Peter the girls couldn't help but notice Peter's wet and glistening abs. For a homeless man Peter was still built like a superhero. However it was Superman's reaction that was the strongest because on the screen all Supes did was stare at Peter.

"Pete is that you?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah it's him?" Susan replied in Peter's place fighting back tears herself.

In a whoosh if you will Superman was in the room staring at Peter before looking Peter directly in his eyes. He then broke down letting his tears fall freely as Peter too cried. Supes pulled his old friend into a fierce hug. If there was one person Supes respected more than Batman it was Peter. Their former relationship was just that strong.

The moment was broken by Mr. Miracle who stated certain things.

"Okay I'm just going to say what we're all thinking. If you're supposed to be homeless how'd you afford food to feed your enhanced metabolism. I mean when you left and were gone after the fourth year I was among those that thought you'd have committed suicide."

At that she hulk literally punched him out of the room. Something Superman was actually close to doing himself. With what he and Peter had been through it was a given. Most these days knew Peter was a sore subject for the man of steel. He never recovered over his own powerlessness in helping Peter all those years ago.

When Scott returned and Supes stopped squeezing Peter he actually answered. The words surprised everyone.

"I haven't eaten anything for about six years now until yesterday that is. This" Peter gestured to his whole body "is a product of my over compensating healing factor."

"Huh?" Susan asked in shock.

"I actually have killed myself repeatedly." He continued. He turned away from the shocked eyes all locked on him.

"I got low didn't see any way out so I jumped off a cliff and into a ravine. A year later I climbed out of it. So I got a gun. Figured my healing factor wouldn't work if I lost some brain matter so I took a bullet to my skull. A year and three months later I woke up. I found out the only reason it took an extra three months is because some cayote had helped himself to some of my meat. It was killed by some hunter so it couldn't do anymore damage to me.

"What?" Supes asked quietly.

"After that I decided ,though it would be even more painful, I'd starve myself to death. As I said earlier that was years ago. Near as I can tell I'm immortal. (Canon in only certain universes his Spider Healing factor will bring him back indefinitely)

Figured now my only hope is old age. I think my healing factor will weaken by then and I can finally die. I just haven't been eating in case that would make me stay younger. It's only been recently that I started thinking that maybe it doesn't work that way. There's just so much I don't know about these powers of mine." Peter finished.

It became apparent to all just how broken Peter really was. His only family was his Aunt. His whole world was New York. The most important thing in the world was his girlfriend. And he had it all taken from him and was forced to stay away from them all. It had to be hell. Plus Peter was poor at the end of the day. Most of his money went to paying off his Aunt and Uncle's debts.

After promising to return Superman took his leave he still had clean up to do with the league plus patrol Metropolis.

(Insert Me U by Cassie)

After that Peter spent the day being encouraged by the others. Susan informed everyone that she wanted Peter to be her lab assistant. She planned on paying him and he would stay in her suite in the Baxter building. It was more like several floors that had been turned into living quarters. It used to be where the original fantastic four stayed but now only Susan lived in the place. Well currently Peter and Susan.

She spent the day catching Peter up on the current whereabouts of the Superheroes from his day. As well as the villain Reaver that the FF were investigating. Though it wasn't just the FF every superhero on the planet was on the lookout for this guy. No villain and seemingly gods had been able to beat him so far. He always stole something where ever he struck as well.

After all that she had suggested that they watch a movie. So currently we find the two knocked out cold with an empty bowl formerly full of popcorn. Sue draped over Peter while he lay on the actual red couch in the FF theatre room. His arms wrapped protectively around her.

When they finally awoke it was already night time. So the two made their way to their separate bedrooms. However just as Peter's head was about to hit the pillow he felt a shockwave. Soon enough he heard a scream. Rushing to Sue's room Peter immediately figured out why Susan had screamed. When he saw and read the headline himself he suddenly got a determined look in his eyes.

"Sue remember when I said that I didn't want to help you guys with the superhero gig. I think I just changed my mind."

On the TV screen was a heartbreaking and shocking sentence. SUPERMAN DEAD! METROPOLIS DESTROYED!

(Moments ago)

It has been broad daylight when this massive storm rolled in out of nowhere. The man of steel was currently flying over Metropolis with the girl of steel and her older alternate dimensional self. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck all three knocking them all back down to Earth and creating a crater.

Once Superman recovered he only had one thing to say. "Magic." His voice laced with Venom.

"Actually that was just Supernatural not mystic but close enough." An attractive woman with asian features said from the top of a nearby billboard. Though when Supes next looked at her, her features changed and she now looked Indian. Then they changed again and she looked somewhat Russian. No matter what he did he couldn't remember what she looked like. "I feel bad for you CLARK my boss is here to kill you. There's a chance you might interfere with his plans and we can't have that."

"And just who are you. I'm guessing your boss is Reaver though." Supes said while he was still recovering.

"The name is Reaper and my boss has the power to tear down your strengths and steal them from you." She said while nodding her head to the lone figure known as Reaver.

A sensation swept over Superman as he eyed Reaver. A sense of dread and foreboding.

"Girls get the League." Superman said as he finally realized what the lightning was for. It had fried his communication device and he surmised the same had been done for the girls with him as well.

"We can take him." Kara said while gritting her teeth at Reaver.

"NOW!" Superman barked out.

"But-" Kara stated but she was cut off by Karen.

"Come on let's go" Powergirl said while partially flying in the air dragging Kara with her. Before long the two took off into space leaving the man of steel alone with the man of steal.

"You might not want to hold back on the boss if you want to live. If you do he'll just kill you faster." Reaper stated. She was told to stay out of this fight.

In a flash Superman speared Reaver through several buildings. For a second Supes thought it was over.

"Heh not so tough" Kal said while doing the Superman pose. You know hands on hips.

"Ya know I should just snap your neck. Make sure you're dead." Reaver said as he stood back up unfazed.

In a flash Superman had him in a headlock before he snapped his neck causing a shockwave that shattered all the nearby glass. Before he ripped off his head to make sure he was dead.

But just as Superman looked at Reaver again he shook his head in horror. In his hands was not the head of Reaver but the head of Kara Zor El.

Just then the sense of dread returned as the real Reaver faded into reality as he melted the illusion. Onlookers in the streets staring in horror at what Superman had just done to not only Kara but Karen as well. All the while Reaver had simply stood there.

"The thing about fighting me is you can't trust your senses. You can't trust your mind. You can't trust anything at all. You may already be dead and you just don't know it yet when you fight me. I am truly sorry you kryptonians had to die. I would have preferred you all live but you would have tried to stop me. I'm gonna have to kill that baby growing in Lois's womb as well. He could come for revenge and I can't have that.

Right about now you're probably wondering why you haven't attacked me yet. I've cut off your thoughts from the rest of your body. The only reason you can think is because you have my permission.

You know we're in the geological center of Metropolis right now. Perfect place to set off a bomb right? And you brought me the perfect one. One that'll leave no residual radiation once it goes off. You!

That's right in a moment your body will get the command from me to go Supernova. All of Metropolis will die. Take some comfort in knowing I've dragged the joker here somewhere. You'll be ridding the world of him now they he's outlived his usefulness.

Now shine!"

With a roar Superman expelled all the solar energy built up within him. In an instant vaporizing the city.

All Superman could do was cry powerless to do anything. The man of steel brought low and so far Reaver hadn't even thrown a punch.

"The mind so easily manipulated. Right now you're probably realizing that you have no powers and I've been blocking the sun so you couldn't absord more solar energy. I believe this is how Static Shock beat you.(canon) Except I won't knock you out."

With that Reaver put his hands on either side of Superman's neck before he snapped it. No more Superman.

"Reaper report." Reaver commanded.

(Meanwhile lexcorp bunker)

Reaper stood with her scythe in a room full of dead guards. The vampire was currently chewing on an arm from one of the guards. She answered into her communicator with a mouthful.

"Main objective accomplished Lex Luthor confirmed dead. So is the joker. Did you accomplish the side objective? What am I saying of course you did. Heading back to base now."

Her boss replied "Good work Reaper."

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **Please support my .**

 **Like Reaver wasn't going to kill the joker. The clown had failed him. That meant death as far as the villain was concerned. You fail him you die no exceptions.**


End file.
